Checkmate
by OniusaMizuki
Summary: A student 3 years ago disappeared without a trace. Without knowing where their friend had gone, some decided he was dead, while others despised that thought. However, they were dead, at least who they were before was. Live life like its a game of chess. Utilize every piece until the end, everyone is just a pawn until someone finally calls out, "Checkmate".
1. Ch 1 - ???????????

**MY OTHER STORY, UNFORTUNATELY, IS PAUSED DUE TO ME NOT WANTING TO READ THE MANGA ONLINE XD. I DONT HAVE ALL THE VOLUMES YET AND I WANT TO ****BUY THEM XD.** **AND MAYBE I MIGHT READ IT ONLINE, BUT FOR NOW**** ENJOY THIS O****NE.**

This world we live in is like a game.

It's really no different than a long game of chess.

Such a crushing defeat when one finally calls out,

_"Check Mate"_

And just like how one side captures a piece from the other sides of the board, so was I.

A pawn that wanted to become a king. A student at UA who wanted to be a Pro.

Captured by those under the opposing king.

It's not like I was of any use to them, heck, they didn't even know that much about me. Other than the fact I went to UA.

I wasn't special, just some kid who went to the top school for those who wanted to be heros. I suppose they wanted information on what was going on, however, I didn't say a thing.

Why would I?

I was going to be a pro.

Or...

So I thought...

**_~3 YEARS AGO~_**

It was more peaceful than it should have been. Let me rephrase that, it wasn't peaceful, not in the slightest.

A heavy pain had fallen upon everyone in the room. Something was different. It was quiet, not the usual loud commotion of Bakugo and Iida arguing. Or the laughter that arose from the friendly conversations.

Not much happened to cause this drastic change of mood but, here's the deal.

This small change wasn't as small as most people outside of the school would've seen it. Most people don't think about how something so small to them could affect the lives of others.

That's just how humans work. They don't think about others all the way across the world, not about their problems or their families.

When war strikes they don't care about the people their loved ones killed for the sake of their country or home. They only care about themselves.

Those who died have others at home waiting for their return. Only to find they never do. But right now 19 students didn't know how to react in their current situation. They, at this moment, felt more worry than anyone else.

What they had lost, no... More like who they had lost.

Now, dont get it wrong, no one died. However, in this case, some people just decided he was. Although, some wouldn't even relish the thought.

Although, once classes started up again after the incident, their teacher decided it would be best not to begin teaching quite yet.

Everyone decided it was best to take more time off to adjust to everything.

But, even with some more time to adjust, there are some people among those at UA whos wounds caused by this tragic event, would never heal.

**_~PRESENT DAY~_**

A young boy sat hidden in a tree as he watched the students of UA exit the building. He kept himself from snickering as groups of friends talked about stupid things. He knew if he laughed that he would surely be heard, and since he wasn't a student he'd be taken in for questioning.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19...and 20.

The last member of the first third-year hero course class followed behind all of the others. He didn't seem interested in conversation and gave off kind of a "lone wolf" vibe, or... maybe it was something else. He just seemed kind of off in a sense.

He knew some of the faces that came walking out of the building. Frankly, he had seen them quite a few times before. It was sort of a habit for him to sit in the trees outside of UA and watch the students throughout the day.

The boy was the same age as the third years, 18. He seemed to relate to a few of them, although not much. The boy didn't go by anything to most people, occasionally you would see him walking around or sitting on a park bench in the Kamino Ward, but he had always avoided anyone from UA.

He had taken a particular interest to a few of the students.

One of them was hot-tempered and had blond spiky-hair. Another was known to be the son if Endeavor. The third was someone who as a first-year got dragged into an incident in Hosu. As well as the last student to walk out of the building, and a few others not worth mentioning at the time.

Today the boy had decided to follow the hot-tempered boy home for no reason, see what would happen. He watched as the blond walked with another student who had similar hair but was the color red.

Occasionally they would argue but any conversation he had heard with the blond always included, ended or started with an argument. That or it began one too.

The blond hadn't changed one bit since the boy started watching the class. That didn't surprise him, in fact, nothing really brought about emotion in him anymore.

**_~NEXT DAY~?????? POV~_**

I sighed as I sat in a tree near UA' front gate and watched the students enter the building.

"Iida Tenya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, and... Hitoshi Shinso."

I watched these four constantly. They... intrigued me, per se. They were an amazing group, each of them was completely different. However, it was hard for me not to get bored recently.

I watched as they entered the building and I just decided that I'd leave for the day. When I was sure no one would see me leaving I jumped down out of the tree and began to run to the nearest building and went on top of it. I continued running back to the Kamino Ward, jumping from building to building to avoid confrontation with anyone.

As I ran across the rooftops I laughed and laughed, almost like a small child who was playing with a brand new toy they got for their birthday. One thing I always loved was running across the rooftops.

And soon when I reached my location, I jumped down to the street when no one was around and opened the door. After I walked inside I was immediately tackled.

"????-Chan!!!!"

I fell to the floor as Toga jumped on me.

"????-Chan????"

I pushed Toga off of me, "Toga... I told you to stop doing that.."

Toga pouted for a moment before turning her back to me like a child, "Fine!"

I walked up to the bar and sat down on the swivel seats.

"Kurogiri," I sighed, "Where's Tomura?"

"He's in another room talking with Dabi," He answered.

"Heh, that's new..." I snickered a lie. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to step out and argue about something, not like they cared what any of us thought.

"?????????, How do you feel about attacking the UA students soon?" Kurogiri asked me.

My heart skipped a beat and a smile spread across my face, "UA?"

"You can't kill any of them," He said.

I sighed but I was fine with that, I laughed, "I know that I'm just really happy!!!"

"You're not upset?" He asked.

"Nah, well... maybe a little," I sighed again, "I was just getting so bored recently..."

"C' mon ????-Chan!!!!" Toga grabbed my arm, "You can't be bored... You could always come with me on missions if you wanted?"

"Nah, there won't be any need for that soon," I smiled, "Because if I can't kill them, then everyone will soon know my name."

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, or 20? Who shall I attack first?_

**YEOP!!!!!!!!! YEETBOOP, IDFK XD... I KIMDA CAME UP WITH THIS SOMEHOW AND I MIGHT HAVE A HARD TIME NOT GOING OFF THE ANIME OR MANGA BUT LETS SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT.****SECRETS MORE = IM MEAN XD****BUT LETS SEE IF YOU ALL LIKE IT**


	2. Ch 2 - Toys

**SOON IM GOING TO BE RELEASING A NEW STORY WHERE ONE OF MY OCs IS THE MAIN CHARACTER. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL READ THAT AS WELL. OW****O**

"I wonder if All Might is still teaching," The boy was sitting in a tree, waiting as usual as the students entered UA. He was swinging his legs back and forth as he hummed to himself, no one seemed to notice. A smile across his face as he counted the students, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.

Everyone was, here again, this made the boy happy. Today had been the day he could decide who he wanted to attack, frankly, the boy had hoped to attack a few of them. Maybe the ones he had an interest in, or others.

The boy waited and waited until the hero class began and followed them when they all went outside. The boy watched them all as they fought in teams against one another, they all were very strong. However, none of them were stronger than him, he thought.

Todoroki' flames were so powerful, and his ice was so strong. While Bakugo' explosions exploded with sheer power and force. Iida' speed allowed him to move faster than the average person. As for Hitoshi, his power was fascinating to the boy.

Hitoshi made it into the hero course thanks to the incident 3 years ago. However, the boy was sure that's not how he wanted it to happen. The sports festival as a first year showed that he was capable enough to be a pro and decided to move him into class 1-A.

The boy watched as Bakugo finally fell victim to Hitoshi' quirk and he laughed at the boy' temper. It didn't surprise the boy as he watched them, because this always happened. Bakugo always lost to Hitoshi, not because of strength, but because of Bakugo' arrogance.

The boy tried to keep himself from laughing but failed. He was close enough to everyone but only a few heard.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Students halted what they were doing, stopping their conversations since they had already finished their fights. Looking around and asking questions similar to, "Did you hear that?" "Was someone laughing? "Where did that come from?"

Since it had been confirmed more than one student heard his laughter their teacher, Eraser Head, halted what they were doing and began told the students who were done to go look around. If someone had infiltrated the school and was gathering intel, then that would be bad. However, the only student who came close to finding the boy was Yaoyorozu. She had created a heat-sensing camera and noticed someone was or had been in the tree where the boy had been watching them from.

However, none of them had the slightest clue how someone would have been able to infiltrate the school's defenses. So it had to be someone familiar with the school. Or someone was helping them.

But that last idea was preposterous, especially since no one would have been able to pull that off since the students lived in dorms with security cameras.

As the boy ran away he went to a nearby building and sat atop watching the students as the went back inside, only to exit a while later.

Today the boy decided to follow this group of students that were heading to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. Today the boy had been wearing all black and a hoody. As well as a mask he could pull up to hide his face if needed. However, on the back of his hoody was a number, the number **0**.

The number had no significant meaning. It wouldn't give off any clue as to who he was or what he had done, it was just a number that he liked.

A number that had no significance what so ever.

Just like himself.

The group of students consisted of, Uraraka, Asui, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ashido.

The boy watched them as he too looked around the mall for anything that interested him. Nothing did.

The only thing that interested him was the group of students walking throughout the mall together as friends.

He continued to follow them, deciding whether or not he should attack them. For now, he didn't feel like attacking any of them in particular. If he could find Todoroki or Bakugo, and maybe even Hitoshi, it would be a different story. He would have loved to fight them, 1 on 1 or 1 on 2, or 1 on 3!!!

They were all toys to him. The cure of all his boredom was right in front of him. Walking the halls of the mall. Pretty little blood bags, perfect for slicing open their flesh.

The boy watched them walk the halls as they went through the different stores. Buying different items at their discretion. Some buying clothes, some buying items they think are cool or cute.

And for a moment the boy noticed a group of boys who had been following the group of friends. These boys weren't great at hiding their intentions, in fact, the boy could tell what they were after. This was a group of trashy thugs.

The boy snapped as one of them grabbed one of the girls in the group. Everyone's attention in the group turned to the girl. The boy who had been standing on the 2nd floor reached inside his jacket and grabbed a throwing knife. Wearing his gloves so that there would be no fingerprints. In a swift movement throwing the knife through the boy's throat.

No one had noticed who threw the blade at the boy. For the boy began walking once he threw it, and once someone screamed he turned to face the scene as everyone else did. Yaoyorozu was looking up in the direction of where the handle of the blade was pointing, towards the second floor.

Everyone on the floor wore faces of pure shock as parents covered the eyes of their children. While one wore a mask and a dark hood over his head. The girl could see the mans eyes, seeming to be filled with terror before realizing their dilated pupils. Yaoyorozu believed to have found the culprit as she grabbed the brown haired girl and pointed over to the man.

The girl then grabbed her cell phone and calling the authorities before getting up and rushing to the second floor.

However, in one moment the man had vanished without a trace. The only evidence left behind was a blade. And on it read the number, 143.

The boy had hatted that he had startled his toys. As well as caused a scene. He hated to direct attention to himself. Well, only when he couldn't, for if he could, he would have murdered each of the boys down there.

The boy sat atop the mall on the glass roof ad he watched the cops run into the place. Everyone left, however, the students stayed. You could say it was their job even though they were only students. Still, being that they are third years, they hold the responsibility of taking action to protect humans lives.

Even with the fact, the boy was sitting out in the open, no one noticed him.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, people where at the mall. Those in the group of students, the boys left in the group of thugs, and a few cops.

Growing impatient the boy smashed a pane of glass causing it to fall on those down on the ground. A few of the thugs got impaled but didnt get any fatal wounds. It only took a moment for someone to begin to rush up to the roof. However, the one who did ended up with 2 blades in both arms and legs, adding up to 8 total.

The girl fell to the ground. The girl's name was, Mina Ashido. The deep wounds from the blades began to bleed as the pink girl fell to the ground. Yaoyorozu instantly made raps and helped out her friend who was bleeding out on the floor. Although, even if the girl had been left unattended to, she still would have lived.

Now, mostly everyone eyes were on the glass rooftop as a boy dressed in black walked over it. Cracking underneath his feet, small shards fell to the ground. The boy's face covered by a mask leaving only his eyes to be seen. The boy stomped on the glass causing it to shatter and him to fall with it.

Asui, also known as Froppy, went to catch and retrain the boy with her tongue. But as soon as it came close to the boy, a knife sliced right through it.

The boy landed on his feet and tilted his head like a confused dog. But his eyes showed happiness and bliss as he looked at the students. The police stood up and went to restrain the boy until he spoke.

"I wouldn't if I were you," A speaker placed in his mask muffled his real voice and gave it a high pitched tone, it was quite unsettling to hear, "Unless you want to put everyone here at risk of losing their own life."

"What do you want?" Yaoyorozu asked calmly despite the situation.

"Oh... I don't want anything, however... I'm already certain one of you has called a pro, and since you're UA students, I wouldn't be surprised if one of your teachers came here," The boy laughed.

"What if one of us did?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait and see. Or," He paused, "I could leave, however, if one of your teachers does the show, I can be certain that even though he's retired as a pro, All Might will show up."

"How can you be so sure?" Uraraka asked.

"I just do," He replied with a laugh, "If he doesn't then I guess I'm not the king of the board, just a lowly pawn."

"Is this just a game to you, toying with peoples lives?" Uraraka asked.

"Our very world is like a game of Chess... It's simple really," He explained, "If you see the world through the eyes of both sides then you'll understand. However, that'll never be a possibility for any of you."

"How so?"

The boy laughed slightly at the girl's ignorance, "I doubt any of you would be willing to become a villain for the sake of understanding."

The sounds of footsteps entered the hall.

"Seems like we have a bit of a situation here," A hoarse voice filled the air.

Eyes turning to see who it was, Eraser Head.

"Well, if it isn't Eraser Head," The boy said.

"Sorry if I'm late, I was in the middle of a nap," He said.

Everyone sighed in annoyance.

The boy laughed, "You're not using you're quirk Eraser, why is that?"

"I have no need, you're not using yours," He stated.

"Haha, you're right," The boy looked behind Eraser, "And I was right, the king follows behind."

"King?" Eraser turned around and saw All Might, "He's referring to All Might?"

"Why yes!" The boy suddenly cheered up as he dashed at Eraser jumping behind him and All Might, "He is the king of the hero world after all, even if he no longer able to fight."

The boy grabbed a small knife and stabbed All Might in the left side of his abdomen. Right, where his injury was.

The knife itself wouldn't have caused much pain but since it hit his injury, All Might fell to the ground in pain. A few of the students came running over only to have knives thrown into their legs. Eraser stepped forward before the boy pointed a knife at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," The boy warned, "Even if you attack me, I'll get away."

"How would you go about doing that?" He asked.

"Um... You're basically my hostages," The boy laughed, "One wrong move and the king will throw you off the board."

"The... king," All Might said, "All for One... are you his successor..."

The boy laughed, "I suppose so, I'm stronger than Shigaraki, and I'm stronger than you were before All Might. However, my quirk isn't like All for One's. That's all you need to know."

All Might stood up and looked the boy in the eyes.

The boy sighed, "That's it I'm bored..." The boy jumped away from everyone towards the exit, "I guess I'll see you all again."

The boy went to walk out as he turned his back on everyone then stopping, "Oh yeah, before I forget."

The boy pressed a button on the side of his mask that was under his hood turning off the voice modifier, "All Might, you should be more careful about who you approach. As a matter of fact... All of you should be more carful."

**OKAY I LIKE THIS UWU**


	3. Ch 3 - Lack Of Evidence

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

It had been a few hours after the incident at the mall. Everyone was on edge after what had just happened. No one knew who that had been, not even remotely sure.

The only evidence was a knife with the number "143" on it, and the fact he wore a hoody with the number "0" on the back. So, according to other cases in the past. The person who did this was someone they called "Zero." And based on the evidence from each of the kills, 143, was his kill count so far.

However, what had me on edge was what Uraraka stated about what the boy had said. That he had been on both sides of the board, or rather, been both on the side of heros and the villains.

And why did he cancel the speaker on his mask before he last spoke to us... It didn't make sense unless he was trying to reveal his identity. But why by voice? Perhaps it was someone one of us may have known?

Yaoyorozu had said that someone had infiltrated the school that day. Perhaps it was the same boy, in fact, I have no doubts about it. As for who it is, it could be anyone who has failed to get into UA. Or... someone who was. If they even tried to get into UA.

However, there had been something on my mind that I didn't like. I wasn't sure of it at first but the more I thought about it, the more I came to despise the thought.

**_~ASHIDO~_**

Thanks to what had happened I was sitting in a hospital room. However, it wasn't long until someone I didn't recognize walked I to the room. Messy dark blue hair, bright blue eyes, a blue t-shirt, and jeans. The boy had a bright smile on his face, it seemed so familiar, even though it was from a stranger.

"Mina... Ashido?" The boy asked.

"Um, yeah. That's me," I laughed, "Who are you, I've never met you before, have I?"

The boy laughed, "Haha! No... I just happened to be outside the mall and noticed what happened. I had seen the UA sports festivals so I knew who you were and I got worried..."

The boy looked at the ground, "My name is... Nishio."

I looked at the boy, I noticed scars covering his arms. When I noticed Nishio seemed a bit startled.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Training... I never made it into a hero course so I decided to work forward myself," He stated.

I nodded, "That makes sense."

"Anyway, you all should be more careful. I get that you're going to be pros soon but..." He shuddered, "It's dangerous..."

Something about what he said sounded familiar. When I realized it...

_"All of you should be more careful."_

I reached over to the side and went to press the emergency button on but a blade went through the cord. And before I could say anything to call someone in the room, in almost no time at all, his hand was over my mouth.

He wasn't holding my arms tight or his hand over my mouth. He was calm, he wanted me to be calm, "You don't recognize my voice do you? You only know Zero, not who I was before... that's sad..."

He took his hand off my mouth.

"What do you mean? Don't recognize you?"

The boy sighed but eyes the door when Uraraka walked in.

"Mina- Eh... who?" She stopped. Her eyes studied the boy before he spoke.

"Uraraka, heh... Nice to see you again," The boy grinned glaring his teeth. His pupils dilated as his smile grew, "I was getting bored, but it seems I have to leave now."

The boy jumped back to the window and broke it. Jumping out the window he seemed to have been wearing a wig and it fell off. So when Uraraka ran to the window and looked down all she saw was a blue wig on the ground.

**_~NO ONES POV~_**

Uraraka went downstairs and called the police. Since the boy was wearing a wig then there was bound to be something to take a DNA test on. They would soon know the identity of Zero.

And this was something everyone was waiting to know.

It didn't take long for cops to arrive since a police station was right around the corner. Too much had happened in one day. However, no one thought that Zero would come to them face to face. And who would have thought All Might would be at the station.

It seemed he later went to the station to look at some files. But when Uraraka noticed his expression, her heart stopped. Her first thought was that he knew who Zero was. But if that was the case then why did he seem so traumatized.

The girl walked up to him and noticed the file on his lap. It was a file of the students in the hero courses across Japan. As well as those who attempted to get into those courses.

The file was open to one of the pages for one of the first years from three years ago. The one who had gone missing. I guess it would hurt anyone to have a friend or student go missing.

It even hurt Uraraka to remember what had happened. It had gone over the news that the boy had been killed. Homicide. His blood was found in an alley in the Kamino ward.

It had been a year after he went missing that the police concluded he was dead. And for those at UA, it hurt. It hurt a lot to remember the day Aizawa told them their conclusion.

Still, there were days after that were people called in claiming to have seen the boy even after they claimed he was dead. But now... What if the villain Zero, was the same boy who went missing.

However, it didn't take long for someone to enter the police station and attack the place. A suicide bomber rushed in and blew up the entire building, and any evidence left there. Everyone ended up okay thankfully. Although, the villain was a copy made by the villain Twice. So no one actually died.

But now, the heros had no evidence left by Zero to find his identity. And now, their suspicions were, that the boy who went missing, wasn't actually dead in the first place.

So when everyone went back to their dorms, curiosity arose. Question after question about what happened, only to find they had little answers. However, when silence dawned upon the room, no one spoke before hearing the young girls words. "I think he's alive," she said. Her brown hair covering her face.

Many questions arose with those words but no one dared to speak. A long silence as students locked eyes and shared different expressions. Even so, the tension grew when someone spoke up, "Why do you think he's alive? The authorities said-"

"I know what they said!" The girl shouted.

"Uraraka..." Yaoyorozu patted the girls back.

She looked up at her friend who tried to comfort her, "He was our friend and... They, he, whoever he was, tried to cover something up!"

"Mina... She told me what he said," She sounded completely out of it.

"What did he say?" Jiro asked.

"He said... asked... if she recognized him, and he told me that it was nice to see me again," She shuddered.

"What does that say about anything?" Kaminari asked.

"He... I... What if that is really him!?" She yelled.

Everyone was silent as the girls comforted their friend.

"It's okay," Asui patted her back, "Calm down."

"But Mina... All Might, Jiro, Iida, Kaminari, and you too Tsu... You all got hurt," Tears ran down this girls face.

Everything was falling down around them as the girl's tears hit the ground. No one knew what to do or what to say, they were all at a loss.

"How can it be okay..." She sniffled.

"It'll be okay," Iida told the girl, "Even if he is alive. I don't believe that he would ever do something like that."

The girl looked up at the boy with glasses and smiled as she looked around at everyone, "Thank you..."

"Also, didn't you say that Twice had a part in the explosion at the police station?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that did it," She said.

"Then who's to say that he wasn't just a clone or another villain with a similar ability?" He stated.

"You're right," She said and smiled, "Who's to say?"

**_~ALMOST 3 YEARS AGO~_**

_A boy sat tied down to a chair. His struggling worth nothing as a blond girl stabbed him in his arm and drew his blood out through a tube into a container._

_As more blood was taken from the boy his face grew pale and soon he lost consciousness. The girl snickered as she spoke to a few others._

**_~PRESENT~_**

It had been a while since the classroom was this quiet. Even after what happened, thinking it had been resolved, tension still filled the air around the students.

That day, it was unlike any other, today this class was greeted by their beloved principal Nezu about their current situation. It was to be discussed whether or not their classmate was alive.

As much as it hurt everyone to say, they believed that he was alive after what happened yesterday. Whether or not he was with the villains was yet to be discovered.

The only thing between the truth and a lie is the lack of evidence.

**OKAY I THINK THIS OKAH FOR A FILLER XXDDdD**


	4. Ch 4 - Reveal

**I WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, I AM NOT GOING OFF THE MANGA AT ALL. SO THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE NO INTERACTIONS WITH OVERHAUL, WHO IS GOING TO BE IN SEASON 4. AS SEEN IN THE SEASON 4 TRAILER. THIS STORY IS ONLY BASED ON THE STORY LINE I HAVE COME UP WITH. I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING THIS FANFICTION WITH THOSE CHARACTERS BUT I PROBABLY WILL MAKE ANOTHER WITH THEM.**

* * *

Narrow brick lined alleys. Blood stained walls. Lives lost. Number after number and body after body found.

144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150.

Seven new victims of Zero. Usually, there was nothing to be found that would help uncover Zero's identity but this time, there were pieces of evidence left behind by Zero himself to help find him out. It was strange. No villain had ever lead heros on to help figure out who they really were. It was underheard of.

Zero was strange, he was different than most villains. Despite the fact he was 18, he was more level headed in situations than most adults ever are in their lifetime.

His age is one of the facts he had left behind about himself.

He had left behind 4 numbers.

18

15

7

3

The last three numbers didn't make much sense. Using the evidence they had the police and pro heros were attempting to make sense of it.

So instead of a normal hero course class, today the students were given the information from the crimes and were asked to help.

However, they really didn't get anywhere with the information.

When the time came to leave everyone walked to their dorms. Some of the students decided to get snacks and drinks for everyone as they sat down to talk. Water, lemonade, soda, chips, mini sandwiches.

The first one to take a drink was Kaminari, followed by Asui and Jiro.

A few minutes after the conversation began Kaminari stood up complaining of an upset stomach and blamed it on the junk food he had eaten earlier. He walked away towards a restroom and suddenly collapsed.

Everyone stood up in an instant. However, Asui and Jiro stood holding themselves up on the chairs before collapsing themselves.

Iida immediately called for help while Yaoyorozu and Uraraka checked their pulses and breathing. Their pulses fast and breathing unsteady, their bodies burning up.

When help arrived the three were immediately taken to a hospital. Blood tests were taken and it was found that all three of them had a great amount of an unknown poison in their bloodstream.

No one knew how long the effects would last or if it was fatal. But from what the doctors could say they weren't going to wake up for a while. So after a few hours, everyone worried, they went back to the dorm.

Only... Something had happened to it.

When the person in the front opened the doors the came to a halt. What they were seeing was terrifying.

Three bodies lie dead across the floor. Blood splattered over the walls and windows. A mother, father, and son. Each with a knife right through their skull.

151, 152, 153.

An innocent family had been murdered in their absence... Their friend's lives just a distraction.

It made them sick.

Finally, someone reaches in their pocket to call for help only to have their phone destroyed.

A knife flew effortlessly through the phone as it shattered and the knife went into the floor.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Everyone looked to the corner of the room where the boy sat on the inner ledge between the two windows near the corner.

The boy jumped down only to have Todoroki freeze him in his place.

"You're overconfident, arrogant," Todoroki claimed.

The boy laughed, "Maybe I am, maybe not, who knows!? But..."

In one moment the boy was free of the ice and directly behind Todoroki with a knife to his throat.

"I think you're overconfident."

Todoroki froze in place before the boy took the knife away from his throat giving Todoroki the chance the send his ice back at him.

The boy just stood there as his body was surrounded in ice just leaving his head.

"Tell us who you are you sick bastard!" Todoroki yelled sounding like Bakugo for a moment.

"Stop copying the hot-tempered blond and you can find out for yourself," Todoroki watched as he said this, the boy's eyes smiling.

Todoroki walked up to the boy and reached out his hand to pull back his hood.

His nerves getting to him before he finally grabbed the fabric and pulled it back.

Messy black hair. Sleek and as dark as midnight. You could see his eyes better without the hood. His mask still covering his face.

Finally, Todoroki pulled the mask right off the boy's face. Everyone froze.

A sadistic smile across his face as they all learned his identity.

In a room wreaking of blood. The boy stood there frozen in ice. Smiling with eyes full of pleasure.

"It... it is you..." Uraraka fell to the ground.

The bot suddenly broke free of the ice as someone opened the door. The boy in a burst of speed ran past whoever opened the door, making it unable to see their appearance.

"What happened-" All Might have been the one to walk in, covering his mouth at the sight of what he had seen.

"He... It's him... Zero was our classmate..." Uraraka sat there on the floor traumatized muttering to herself.

All Might had overheard what the girl had said and turned to look back outside.

And there he stood.

Their former classmate.

Out in the shadows of the night.

He walked closer to the light of the street lamp to make him easier to see.

When his face was revealed to All Might, his heart shattered.

"Iida, call the authorities... Now," All Might ordered.

"Awe is that how you say hello to an old student, All Might?" He laughed.

All Might stood in silence, as did everyone else.

"Really, you got nothing!? Hello! What the hell is wrong with you, wake up already!" The boy yelled.

All Might look down and clenched his hands into fists, "Young Midoriya..."

He stood there in silence waiting for a reply from his former teacher.

"You had always said you wanted to become a hero, you had that chance... why throw it away?" He asked.

The boy took a breath, "It's kind of hard not to give in after being tortured for so long. When someone pretends to be you to commit horrible crimes, it gets to you."

He began to laugh, "But after they made me commit a crime myself, my first kill... I realized I couldn't become a hero like you wanted to be."

A few moments passed before any sound registered. Many, many, footsteps came rushing down the pathway to the dorms. Cops and Pros surrounded the entrance.

The boy turned around, "And don't call me that anymore, it's not Midoriya, nor is it Deku..."

The police were aiming their guns at the boy as everyone else stood inside. The pros ready to restrain the boy at the slightest attempt to escape.

The boy sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

A cop urged him to remove his hands and he did.

"This is boring... if the pawns won't attack then I will," He stated bluntly.

He whipped his arms out to his sides and sent bursts of air around him causing everyone to lose their balance as he jumped into the air.

"I've shattered your hope All Might," He laughed, "I wonder if you'll find it in your heart to forgive yourself. Since this is all your fault. We'll have to talk another time, I won't ask for your forgiveness."

Then he vanished, without a trace. No one would know where he had gone. Even after All for One had been defeated, they never did find the base in the Kamino Ward.

Although he didn't like Shigaraki or Dabi, he respected Kurogiri and Toga. It seemed weird that he respected that crazy chick, but his real reason is that she was kind to him, despite being annoying occasionally. And it wasn't odd to respect Kurogiri, after all, he was smarter than the rest of them. Well, not smarter than him. The young 18-year-old villain named Zero, kill count 153, his quirk given to him by All Might, and the new king on the chess board.

If he made any mistakes he would lose his pawns, or... Have to kill a student at UA. That was not his intention. He was using them to get what he wanted. He knows that those at UA would do anything to get him back to his old self.

He was their friend after all, and even though only for a few weeks, everyone knew who he was at heart.

But know he was only using them, and they didn't know it.

His intentions are unknown to those in the league and everyone around him. A cold-hearted teenager, which manipulative abilities, the new king is controlling both sides of the board.


	5. Ch 5 - Plans in Motion

**I FELY BORED SI I DECIDED TO JUMP AROUND FOR A BIT AND GIVE ALL MY STORIES AN UPDATE! KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR, LIKE FATHER LIKE SON, SHOULD BE UP AND OU SOMETIME AFTER THIS ONE IS FINISHED.** I hope...

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

_"Awe is that how you say hello to an old student, All Might?"_

_"Really, you got nothing!? Hello! What the hell is wrong with you, wake up already!"_

_"It's kind of hard not to give in after being tortured for so long. When someone pretends to be you to commit horrible crimes, it gets to you."_

_"But after they made me commit a crime myself, my first kill... I realized I couldn't become a hero like you wanted to be."_

_"And don't call me that anymore, it's not Midoriya, nor is it Deku..."_

_"I've shattered your hope All Might," He laughed, "I wonder if you'll find it in your heart to forgive yourself. Since this is all your fault. We'll have to talk another time, I won't ask for your forgiveness."_

_I hardly said a thing to him... How could I have said anymore to him than I already had? I didn't see the boy I once knew in him anymore..._

_Actually... I'd be lying if I said that, I did see the same boy... However... he had changed._

_Why did this have to happen to him of all people!? Such a kind boy... not to mention... the holder of One For All..._

It had been two days since the "Incident" and I happened to be sitting outside of the school on a bench when one of my students approached me.

"All Might... I'm sorry to have to ask you this," Uraraka stood in front of me, "I know he's a villain, but you heard what he said! What's going to happen to him... He didn't have a choice..."

"Uraraka, I'm sorry but... Young Midoriya did have a choice," I sighed, "More than we could have imagined..."

"What do you mean..?"

"The time's he's gone out on his own, if he wished, he could have gone to a police station and asked for help... He could have turned them in already," I stated.

"No..." She was saddened, "I can't believe this... I have to know if there's still good in him... I know there is!" Uraraka ran off without saying another word to me.

_As much as I want to help her reach her goal... to save him... I know that it's either impossible, or it will be an extremely difficult feat. Midoriya... if you're still in there... please... Let us save you._

**_~IZUKU~_**

"Izu-chan!" As usual, as soon as I walked into the building, I was tackled.

"Toga! What have I told you before!?" I yelled.

The stood up and stomped like a toddler before sighing, "Fine... Why are being so rude to me..."

"Aren't I always?" I snickered, "I thought you liked that about me?"

Toga laughed before walking towards the door, "Welp, I'm off! Laterz everyone!"

I laughed as I spun around on the swivel stool and turned to face the counter, "Hey, Kurogiri."

"Yes, Midori-"

I interrupted him, "Watch what you say!" I lashed a knife right towards him, landing in his metal protective armor around his actual head.

"Yes... of course..." Kurogiri was surprised for a moment, "Zero..."

"I'm going out, make sure Toga doesn't attract any unnecessary attention," I sighed as I started heading towards the door.

I stopped for a moment and reached my hand into my pocket, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Planning something?" Kurogiri asked me.

I snickered and walked out of there.

_I hope I don't run into any of my old classmates... As much as I'd rather not see a single one of their faces for the next few days, it's bound to happen._

I sighed as I ran across the rooftops. It was night so people if they did notice something, would have a hard time spotting me.

"153, that's quite low..." I kept running until I reached a nearby plaza.

So many little shops and so many people, even at this time, a lot of people still took their children out to see the starts and many of the shops. Many of the shops either holding toys for children or liquor for adults since it was night after all. There were bound to be some parties were getting drunk was the main event for everyone.

I laughed as I jumped down into a nearby tree that stood tall behind a few of the shops, "Who shall my first victim be?"

A few small families, couples, and single people walking around. Whether the people walking around had families or not didn't matter to me.

I looked over to the side seeing a group of 4 children. 3 of which were kicking one boy who was on the ground crying. The boy was being bullied, and those who passed either laughed and kept walking, or watched.

Of those who were watching, there were 7, so 11 total.

154, 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 162, 163, 164.

I laughed before grabbing a few blades from my pockets and whipping them right into the skulls of the 7 watching. As for the three bullies, I jumped down and ran towards them, retraining them, and proceeded to slit each of their throats.

The one boy, covered in bruises and blood, looked up at me. As terrified as he was, he thanked me.

Grabbing his throat I held him up to my face and smiled as I looked him in the eyes. Eyes filling with tears as he struggled to breathe.

I began laughing as people surrounded me, some calling the cops, others standing in fear.

One of the adults I heard scream louder than the others, calling out the boys name, I didn't catch it, but as soon as she screamed, I stabbed the boy into the stomach with my blade.

I threw the boy onto the ground and stomped on his stomach causing him to die instantly as the blade went through him, and into the dirt.

I turned to face the crowd of people surrounding me as the pro's made their way to me.

One of the faces in the crowd of people, however, caught me off guard.

"Mom..." I stood there as my head went silent, and all sounds vanished.

My head ached as the world seemed to ring. My mother who I hadn't seen since I was taken, was standing right in front of me.

Someone reached me and pulled my mask off my face. I jumped causing my hood to fall off my head as sounds filled the air once again.

I landed farther away from everyone and looked directly at my mother. My eyes wide with terror and sadness told one story, as a sinister grin crept its way onto my face, it told another.

I covered my mouth slightly and chuckled before jumping into the night sky and vanishing from the view of everyone.

I didn't know if my mother knew who I was, or if she did, why she didn't say anything. Well, I guess it makes sense if she knew who I had become after seeing my face, then no wonder she didn't say anything.

I couldn't blame her. However... I'll have to see if she did figure out it was me. Just to make sure...

**_~ALL MIGHT~_**

I was walking through the city late at night. Sirens closing in on the area around me. The screams of people echoed throughout the air. I followed them and came across a terrible tragedy.

Seven corpses lie on the ground surrounded by people. Cops, Pros, and bystander civilians.

The area was tapped off, but I could see one thing that was similar to each of the victims...

They were all murdered by Zero... Or rather... Izuku Midoriya...

_Why... Why would he do something like this... 7 children... 4 adults... Its... This... This is the work of a monster... A monster I helped create, one I deeply regret._

_If I had never given him One For All... He would never have been this powerful... No... I don't know what he would've become if I didn't give him his quirk._

I walked away from the incident and headed back home. This was too much for me right now.

**_~THIRD PERSON~_**

As All Might walked home, little did he know he was being followed. Followed by none other than Zero.

Zero had no other targets for the day, therefore, he wasn't planning on murdering All Might. Of course, that would have been fun a few years ago, but now that All Might was weak, it is no different than murdering an old man.

If Zero is able to gather enough intel on the students of UA, then there wouldn't be any difficulties. Of course, there is already very little problems caused by them.

One of the more difficult problems would be his mother. If she had recognized him, what he was planning to do would be harder to accomplish, and Toga was the center of that plan.

If he ever wanted to gain their trust that he was good again, he would need to put the same face he had worn years ago, once again. The same, happy, hero loving, smart, nerdy face he had always worn.

He knew that he would never be able to become a hero, and frankly, he didn't want to. If anything, he'd probably pretend to be doing something productive in society. As for the base, they did move around from time to time. And, of course, he had a plan in mind, because obviously if he ever did get free they wouldn't want him revealing their location.

He had thought of every scenario, every single difficulty, every single outcome. There were many ways this go unfold, one miss interpreted reaction, one forgotten element not accounted for could cause everything to go downhill. However, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about how this whole thing would play out.

Was this just overconfidence? Or is it truly just skill and smarts?

**I MUST APOLOGISE FOR THIS SHORTER CHAPTER. HOWEVER, I DID NOT WISH TO SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO MUCH, SINCE THE CLUES IN THE CHAPTER ARE MEANR RO BE THERE. SO GEAH... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!!!! - ed,...****enjoyed...****the chapter is done...**** so...**

**buh bye**


	6. Ch 6 - Turn 1 : Deception

**JUST A HEADS UP, THERE WILL BE MANGA SPOILERS. ALONG WITH WHAT WAS REVEALED IN THE MANGA I'M ALSO GOING ALONG WITH HOW THE GAME USES ?'S QUIRK.****. because it hasn't been said in the manga yet whether or not this is completely possible. But whatever, it's an AU, I can do what I want...**

**? WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER LOL.**

* * *

**_*Ding Dong*_**

A doorbell rang in an apartment building. A green-haired woman answering the door.

When she opened the door she was met with her lost son.

Inko Midoriya and Izuku Midoriya stood face to face.

She looked at her son and stepped back, fear in her eyes.

His mother had seen him that night.

Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a knife and approached his mother.

"165..."

**_~ZERO~_**

"IZUKU WHY!?" My mother screamed.

"I have no choice... You'll ruin my plan if you're not dead..." I stepped closer to her and soon rushed at her and stabbed her into the stomach.

It didn't take long for her to die of blood loss. However, in all honesty, this hurt me to do.

Now, the only thing I had to do, was to go confront All Might as the same boy I always was.

You may be asking, _why?_

Because I can...

Honestly, I already know All Might will believe me. After all, he wants me to come back, so does everyone else. Toga is the perfect alibi for me, absolutely perfect.

I already looked like I had been tortured and Toga's quirk was all I needed to prove that all those crimes weren't mine to All Might and my classmates.

I know it sounds too farfetched, but I've overlooked everything, and this is the perfect thing to prove my false innocence.

There are things I can do to change my appearance back to normal, such as dying my hair back. The acting wasn't going to be a problem for me, I had already lost every ounce of humanity I had left. Still, even without my humanity, I can trick them all into believing I'm still sane. Even after years of the league committing crimes under my name, they finally would have seemed to let me go after killing my mother.

Of course, it would be too obvious if I wasn't acting in grief. Whether it be out of loss or several other reasons, I need them to see me as someone who fears for their life. It makes sense after three years for me to be like that, a tortured teen who's lost his ability to have dreams because of what happened. A teen whos nights are filled with endless nightmares and sad memories.

Someone who was never given a moment to escape, not even a moment to see those he cared about enjoying their lives. Only someone who was trapped without hope, and moments filled with pain as he was forced to watch the ones he cared for were hurt or killed.

_I already know they'll believe me..._

_It doesn't matter what progress I've made with One for All. When I was still resisting I was learning on my own..._

_**~ALL MIGHT~5 DAYS LATER~**_

I was sitting down on a park bench in the middle of the day, thinking to myself.

It had surprised me to hear that Mrs. Midoriya was killed by her son... I didn't know what to think anymore, especially when my phone began to ring.

I picked it up to see Naomasa was calling me.

N- "Toshinori?"

M- "Hello Naomasa, what's the reason for the call?"

N- "I think you should come down to the Kamio Wards police station as soon as possible."

M- "Is something wrong?"

N- "No, it's not that, it's just..."

M- "What is it?"

N- "Zero, or rather, Izuku Midoriya, arrived there and the circumstances explained to me are rather odd..."

M- "I'm on my way."

I didn't expect to hear that. I rushed and headed down to the station as fast as I could, meeting Naomasa outside about an hour later.

"Toshinori, thank you," Naomasa said to me.

"No," I told him, "Thank you for letting me know."

He nodded, opening the door for us to head inside.

"Midoriya is in the questioning room as of right now," He explained.

I nodded, "What happened when he arrived here?"

"I was told he arrived in a rush," He began, "He was crying and pleading for help, bloodied and bruised."

I was taken back by this, "What's going on..."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," He said, "Needless to say he was cuffed and questioned. However, he was more open than anything. We asked him multiple things, he seemed terrified, he told us that there was a location nearby where he was being held. We looked into it, it looks like he's telling the truth, but it looks like the ones behind this fleed."

"May I speak with him?" I asked.

"That's one of the reasons I asked you here," He pointed to the room where Midoriya was, "He said he had to speak with you."

"Thank you," I began my way to the room.

I turned the knob and opened the door, seeing Midoriya in the room, he jumped a bit when I opened the door. I looked at him as his body tensed quickly, his breathing fast and shaky. His hair was it's normal color but messy and knotted. His clothes splotched with blood stains and scars wherever skin was exposed. He looked over towards the door and saw me as I entered the room, tears welling his eyes with a weak, quivering smile on his face.

"A-All Might...!" He said with a relieved tone.

I looked at him, his hands cuffed together and to the table. His eyes saddened as he looked where my eyes were, "All Might please... Just listen to me, I'm not Zero..."

He saw the shock in my eyes and turned away from me, "It's Toga Himiko... She's been taking my blood every time she could and used her quirk to be me... to frame me..."

"Midoriya," I sighed, "Explain to me what's happened the last three years..."

Fear welled in his eyes as I said that, he shivered.

"I was locked away in a room, every day, every hour until they came in an I was tortured... Chained to the ground, too tight around my wrists, it tore my skin and made blood run whenever I moved," He gestured to his wrists, the scabs, and scars that circled them.

"I could hardly ever sleep, and when I did, all I ever saw were nightmares..." He curled his head down into his arm, "Beaten, burned, stabbed, and other things... So many times I couldn't count, I thought I was going to die..."

I was speechless.

"I couldn't even try to escape, I was always too weak to get onto my feet or fight back..." He cried, "I thought I'd never see anyone I cared about ever again, but I was wrong... Still... I wanted to see them happy, but instead, I saw them in pain or as they died... At the hands of my imposter."

"They killed my mother..." He whimpered looking up at me, "Why did they have to kill her? She died believing I was a monster, a killer!"

Everything he said, it felt real. He was in pain, grieving.

"The last thing she ever saw was my face... and it wasn't even mine..." He sniffled, "I don't blame to cops for treating me like this, it's what I expected... But I just want to go home... To see my friends... To be happy... But I feel like my heart's been ripped from my chest."

"Midoriya I-" I chocked on my words, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from what they put you through."

He tried to smile, his lips quivering.

"You survived... and that's what matters," I told him, "We'll get you the help you need."

"Thank you..."

I walked out of the room and saw Naomasa waiting for me.

"How did it go?" He asked me.

"I truly believe he's telling the truth," I told him, "He's traumatized, and that's not something that's easy to fake."

Naomasa turned and looked through the one-way window at Midoriya who seemed slight more at ease, "Rehabilitation might, or might not, be possible for him... You realize that, right?"

I looked through the window, and replied with a sigh, "Three years is a long time to endure torture... At such a young age, I can't imagine the pain he was put through."

"As for now..." Naomasa handed me a paper, "Midoriya is going to be transferred and cared for here. I have a feeling if he tried to live a normal life as he is right now... He'd end up getting himself killed by accident of paranoia."

I sighed, "You take care of that... I'll visit him after his transfer tomorrow, and I have a feeling someone will want to see him."

He nodded, "Farwell for now then."

"Right," I nodded as I walked out the door of the station and began my way to the school.

_I need to get ahold of Nezu and the students as soon as I can. I need to let them know..._

_I know I didn't speak with Midoriya for very long but he needs to rest besides, the police have already questioned him._

**_~IZUKU~_**

I sat in the same room for another few minutes until someone walked into the room. I flinched and quickly turned my head seeing it was the same man from before.

"In a few hours, you're going to be coming with me to a type of hospital that'll help you," He told me in a kind voice, walking over to me going to take the cuffs off. He put pressure against my skin and the metal and I pulled back. He was caught off guard for a moment, looking down at the scars on my wrists, "It's alright, I'm taking them off. You'll be in a safe place where no one can hurt you again soon enough."

I tried smiling but nodded slightly as he removed the cuffs from my wrists.

"Feel free to move about, you don't need to stay confined to this room," He told me.

"Okay..." I answer him with a shaky voice, "Thank you..."

He walked out of the room leaving the door open as I just sat in the chair.

_This probably would have been what happened if they hadn't forced me to commit murder... more than once. After a while, it just became a way of relief from the pain I was feeling. Until it became something much more to me, something I can't come back from or show to anyone who believes my deception._

* * *

**SHORTER CHAPTER BUUUUUUT, I DECIDED TO FINALLY UPDATE CHECKMATE. WHO'S EXCITED FOR SEASON 4!? OOOOH I CANNOT WAIT TO WATCH IT AFTER HAVING READ IT.**

**HOPE YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO EVERYONE'S PERSPECTIVE ON IZUKU NOW THAT HE'S BACK. SHAKEN, SCARED, TRAUMATIZED, THAT'S WHAT THEY SEE... LITTLE DO THEY KNOW OF THE BEAST THAT LIES UNDER HIS DECEPTIONS!**

**SEE Y'ALL SOOOOOON!**


	7. Ch 7 - Remembering

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I AM ANNOYED WITH MY SPARATIC WRITING SCHEDULE! not even a schedule, more like random writing sprees.**

* * *

**_~URARAKA~_**

"What?! Izuku, is innocent?" I questioned All Might's words.

"Yes, he has..." He paused, "Many... concerning alibis."

I took a moment, I was honestly happy but I needed a moment.

"Would you like to see him?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Please."

"Alright."

**_~1 HOUR LATER~_**

I knocked on the door looking through the small window on the front of it. I saw him sitting alone in his room, jumping as soon as my hand made contact with the door.

I slowly opened the door, "Izuku?"

His eyes widened and he dashed towards me, jumping into an embrace, "Uraraka!"

He caught me off guard, my arms hovering stiff in the air. I slowly placed my arms around him then after a moment distanced myself from him so I could see his face. His weak smile and the scars that covered his skin.

"You really are okay..." My eyes welled with tears, "I'm so sorry."

He hung his head, "N-no... I am... I couldn't do anything."

"Don't be sorry," I told him, "It's not your fault."

He grabbed his arm and held it to his side, I noticed the scars around his wrists.

I bent over to reach for his arms and point at the scars but his reaction was more than I expected.

As soon as got close to his wrists he jumped back, stumbling over his own feet and falling onto the ground with a thud, "D-don't t-touch!" He cried with slight fear, "Don't touch... don't touch- don't touch- don't touch- don't touch- Don't touch!"

I almost jumped myself seeing him freak out so much, I could hardly recognize him.

He was grasping his wrist trying to cover the scars, repeating those same to words to himself... over and over like he forgot I was in the room.

I reached out my hand to help him up off the ground but-

With almost no delay at all, he swatted my hand out of the way. His expression completely changing in the middle for a split moment, but by the time he had swatted away my hand though, he was still traumatized. For the moment his expression changed, he gave off a completely different vibe, and now, the entire atmosphere felt heavy.

He calmed down for a moment looking down then back up at me, "Sorry..."

"I-it's okay..." I said uneasy, not quite sure how I should be feeling.

"Can you just leave..." He sighed with a shudder, "I prefer being alone in small rooms..."

_Three years can do **this** to someone? What exactly did he go through..._

"Yeah, sure," I turned around and opened the door to leave and heard a faint whisper.

"_Maybe she'll be __166_."

I froze and instantly turned around, fear in my eyes. Izuku was still on the ground, looking upset. I shook my head, not sure if I actually heard anything, and left.

I looked over at All Might, he was waiting outside the room, "I think we should give him some time, he..." I paused, "He just seems... out of it. He's frightened and I don't want to make things more troublesome for him than they already are."

All Might nodded, "I overheard... I think it would be best to give him some time to himself."

_What am I afraid of? Izuku is back and he's going to get better... He didn't say anything, it was only my imagination..._

**_~All Might~_**

I looked down at Uraraka as she walked ahead of me, she seemed to be taken back quite a bit. It wasn't odd that she would be upset, or quiet after seeing Izuku react like that but there was something else. It was almost as if she was afraid.

But, of what?

**_~Two Days Later~_**

I was at the same place where Izuku was staying, in the middle of speaking to the doctors watching over him. He hadn't been leaving his room or socializing with anyone, which was to be expected for now. But he wasn't sleeping or eating either. He told the doctors that he was terrified of closing his eyes, in fear of seeing the ones he cared about murdered before his eyes as he did before.

As for why he wasn't eating, he never said. He just sat on his bed alone in silence leaving the food untouched by the door.

The doctors also stated that there's another patient, a girl, that continuously tries to get Izuku to open the door so that they can talk. Izuku remains quiet and stays away from the door. The girl was a few years younger than Izuku and had overheard what had happened the other day and had wanted to try and cheer him up.

If Izuku would come out of his room, he might actually have someone he can connect with. This is what his doctors were hoping for, but so far, little has happened that could be called "good news".

Izuku hadn't left his room, hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, and continues to refuse any tests the doctors want to run. They describe him as being terrified of the thought of leaving the confines of his room in fear he might be taken away again. In fear that he will never be safe and out of harm's reach.

He hasn't seen the light of this world in so long and has grown fearful.

Afraid of almost everyone around him, even those who only wish is to help him.

**_~Zero~_**

I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind.

I heard the sound of someone at my door, already knowing who it was.

Well, not entirely.

"Hello?" This soft young voice tried to get me to come to the door, "I want to talk with you, is that okay?"

For once, I walked up to the door and opened it slightly. I looked at the girl, much younger than me and dressed in a lavender shirt and jean overalls.

Light blonde hair up in two small pigtails, with little rainbow clips all over in her hair.

_This girl..._

"H- Hi..." I muttered.

She smiled and asked if she could come in, and I agreed. Normally I wouldn't have allowed her inside my room but, there was something familiar about her. I guess it was a good thing I finally looked at her face.

Then I realized...

Back before I came to realize how cruel this world truly is, I had been forced to kill. However, there was one case were after I had killed a couple, I noticed they had a child that my captors had yet to find. I let her get away in hopes she would live and it turns out... she did.

_Does she remember me? Should I ask? If she did remember me, why be so kind?_

She wore a bright smile as she looked up at me, running up to me, she embraced me as much as she could with her arms.

Words filled with joy rang from her lips. The words she spoke, however, surprised me, "I remember you, thank you for what you did to them!"

"I um... I don't understand..." I studdered.

"My parents, you killed them and let me go free," She backed away from me, "Thank you for that."

"You're thanking me for... K-killing them?" I questioned. _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_

She saddened, "I know that you might not have wanted to but... They abused me, I didn't even know that it was wrong..."

I remained silent as I patted her on the head and kneeled down in front of her.

"You saved me..." She sniffled as I looked her in the eyes.

I whipped her tears, "There's n-no need to cry but..."

I leaned in and hugged her, "I'm glad y-you're okay."

_I can't believe this... I protected this girl so long ago... I might have regretted their murder a long time ago but, not anymore. But I'm kinda happy that she's okay. Being that she was hurt like I was, I feel somewhat attached to her. She's perhaps the only one that I can say that about truthfully._

_Either way, she will be a great help._

_Even if she states what I did to her parents, I have an alibi for almost every scenario._

**_~1 Day Later~_**

The girl was sitting in my room with me, who I later learned was named Millie.

She's been here ever since her parents were found dead apparently.

She hasn't brought anything up thankfully. I still had yet to admit everything I did, before I turned, to anyone.

I'd have to be extremely careful when it comes to that. If there's anything that I might have a hard time concealing my true emotions for... it's coldblooded murder.

A sinnical smile spread across my face for a moment, followed by a small chuckle. It slowly faded into a blank stare and sad eyes, Millie didn't question anything in the slightest.

Following the sound of footsteps a knock at the door, a familiar voice, the door opened.

"Izuku?"

I looked up and away from Millie as Uraraka walked into my room.

Millie ran behind me, slightly frightened by Urarakas sudden arrival.


	8. Ch 8 - The Beginnings

**YO! I'M SLOWLY WORKING MY WAY BACK TO WRITING. I'M SORRY I LEFT EVERYONE FOR SO LONG... I'VE JUST BEEN HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE, HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THESE ANYWAY.**

* * *

"Uraraka?" I said looking up as she walked through the door, Milly running behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Her attention instantly snapped to the frightened child, "I didn't mean to startle you..."

Milly stepped out from behind me, looking up at Uraraka as she kneeled down to face her.

"It's okay, I'm a friend of his," Uraraka said with a cheery smile on her face.

_Yeah right..._

Milly looked at me then back at Uraraka, she nodded then sat beside me.

"Her name is Milly..." I told Uraraka.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to talk to other people," Uraraka smiled sitting in front of me, "I'm sorry about last time..."

"It's okay," I muttered.

We all sat in silence for a good moment before Uraraka spoke up, uneasy.

"Um... Has All Might spoken to you about..." She paused, sighing, "Izuku, everyone is worried..."

_Really, that was what was hard to say?_

"You're not looking out for your health and it's making everyone worry," she told me, "You're not eating or sleeping, it's like you're not even trying to get better..."

Milly instantly stood up and looked at me in the face, her cheeks puffed up and red with a little pouty face, "I didn't know you weren't eating or napping! This is unacceptable!"

Milly huffed and marched her way out of the room, "I can't believe you, young man!"

Me and Uraraka sat silent for a moment before laughing, my laugh exponentially quieter than hers.

A moment later and Milly ran into the room and shoved an apple in my face that she got from the cafeteria, "Eat!"

I backed away slightly and turned my head, "But I-"

"EAT THE APPLE!" She yelled I flinched.

I grabbed the apple with shaky hands and took a bite out of it, Milly watching me intently.

_Holy shit this child is nuts..._

I finished eating the apple and Milly sat down with a wide smile, "Good, now I better not hear about that again. And you better get some Z's tonight!"

I nodded, "Y- yeah..."

Uraraka looked like she was going to burst out in a laughing fit, her face was bright red.

I tilted my head slightly and looked at her, a weak smile on my face.

Uraraka whipped her eyes and I sighed, looking away from her as the emotion and color drained from my eyes.

Looking back and down at the ground I could see her face from the corner of my eye, curious.

I didn't move but I looked up at her, she flinched and swiftly turned away.

She shook her head and turned back around, a sad smile on my face, I looked away from her.

Another awkward moment after another until she finally stood and left. Silence filled the room as Milly left a few minutes after.

**_~2 YEARS AGO~_**

"You... want me to... to..." I sat there in the ground as my shackles clanged onto the pavement.

"You're going to without hesitation," Shigaraki stood over me.

"N- no! I won't!" I screamed, "You can't make me!"

"We won't have to make you do anything Izu-chan!" Toga hopped into the room with her knives and tools, "You're going to save them!"

"Save them!??" I couldn't comprehend her words, "How is that _saving _them!?"

"I guess that's for you to decide," She giggled as she drove her knive through a helpless mans arm and stabbed them in the shoulder.

Their screams muffled by the tape over their mouth.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed falling onto the floor as Shigaraki kicked me down.

He stomped on my arm fracturing it, "This is what happens when you defy us, brat!"

Toga repeated to stab and tear ar the mans flesh, his screams of agony permeated the air and the smell of blood filling my lungs.

Pain swelled through my body, I could barely speak, "S... stop it..."

"Will you put him out of his misery?" Shigaraki asked coldly.

I didn't even answer him, that was wrong.

He kicked me in the head and picked me up forcing me to witnesses what happened next.

Toga brutally stabbed the man though his abdomen and pulled the knive back out, shredding his insides as he screamed in terror.

Blood pooling onto the floor and tears ran down my face. I screamed as I watched the man die before my eyes in a brutal manner.

_I... I could've saved him..._

I was dropped to the floor and I cried, screamed, I didn't know what to do.

I was going to be given the option again... and again...

I'd have to **_kill_** them... to **_save_** them...

That's what hurt the most.

**_~8 MONTHS FROM THEN~_**

"Gah!" The man I stabbed screamed in agony, I hadn't managed to kill him instantly as I had before with others.

His eyes filled with terror locked onto mine, I couldn't think straight.

My heart began racing and I just stood there, knife in hand hovering over the man as he lie on the floor struggling to hold his wound closed.

Blood flowing onto the pavement, he was slowly dying, slowly succumbing to the pain of bleeding to death.

I did nothing.

Nothing to help them man.

Nothing to end the pain.

I just stood there,

Watching...

Watching him bleed out, watching him struggle, watching him suffer.

I did nothing to to stop the one thing I was killing them to prevent them from feeling.

Was there something wrong with me? Why wasn't I moving? Why wasn't I trying to help?

My eyes locked with his as he finally gave up and lay on the ground hopelessly.

I bent over and placed my knife on the mans neck, my eyes staring deep into his.

All I saw was fear, and I felt nothing.

I drove my blade through his thoat and killed him, his blood spilling over my hands and splattering onto my face.

Standing up I looked at my hands, my blood covered hands.

I felt nothing.

I looked at the dead corpse that lie on the floor in front of me.

I felt nothing.

I looked back at my captors that stood behind me with my shackles in hand.

I felt nothing.

I was broken, numb.

I never realised it until then but, I truly had become indifferent to murder. I was unfazed...

It had been the 25th time I had murdered someone and I had still been given the choice to kill, although, it wasn't the same as before.

There was just something about being up close to the one frightened of you, staring into those hopeless eyes of their's that began to thrill me.

It was a foreign feeling to me at that point, I hadn't felt it in so long.

The slower the death, the more pain and fear filled their eyes became. Their shreaks of terror filling the air, accompanied by the smell of iron.

A scent I soon had grown to love.

A vision I soon had grown to enjoy.

And the pain I was causing them...

It became a way for me to release all the pain I had felt, the more pain I inflicted, the less I felt.

Until, I recieved non at all.

I had pleased them, and...

Dispite all they had done to me, I didn't want to leave.

I was genuinely enjoying my life for once, never would have thought taking others lives would fill mine with joy.

It wasn't hard to see what changed in me.

The kindess, torn.

My light, devoured.

My passion, inverted.

I succumbed to my inner darkness.

And the true surfacing of **_Zero_** began...

_Kill count 30..._


	9. WATTPAD

https/my.w.tt/aZBxbNEZI4

WATTPAD STORRRY!!!!!!


End file.
